Ultimate albedo
appearance * Ultimate Albedo has a huge head, with his brain pushing outwards. He also has noticeably small arms and legs, and as such requires a hovercraft just to move and support his head, but he is still able to stand up in his hovercraft if he lands. He has two tendrils on each of his brows and four on his chin, black lips and sharp teeth. * Ultimate Albedo has rectangular pupils and a third eye in the middle of his head, just below the Ultimatrix symbol (which, in an unusual first for an Ultimate form, lacks spikes) and two little black and red cyborg-like parts that surround his brain. * Ultimate Albedo's hovercraft is red and has an hourglass design on the front, along with two barreled turrets on the sides. * In For a Few Brains More, after absorbing Azmuth's intelligence, Ultimate Albedo's brain grew even larger, and the Ultimatrix symbol began to sink into his head. powers * Ultimate Albedo possesses high intelligence, even greater than his devolved form. Because of his evolved intelligence, Ultimate Albedo can predict multiple scenarios and plan for each one. * When he drained Azmuth's intelligence, Ultimate Albedo's intelligence was enhanced to Azmuth's level, until it was drained back. * Ultimate Albedo can fire a powerful energy beam from his third eye. These beams are powerful enough to defeat Eye Guy, Perk Upchuck, and Goop in one shot. He can also release energy pulses from his mind. * Ultimate Albedo possesses some telekinetic ability, as shown in For a Few Brains More, he lifted Ben and the others up in the air with his mind. * Like a regular Galvan, Ultimate Albedo has sharp teeth. He is also capable of making force fields. equipment * Using his hovercraft, Ultimate Albedo can fly. weaknesses * Due to the size of his head in comparison to his limbs, Ultimate Albedo is completely dependent on his hovercraft for supporting himself. * As shown in For a Few Brains More, Ultimate Albedo is vulnerable to gravity-based attacks. * As warned by Azmuth, despite Ultimate Albedo's increased brainpower, he still does not think things through enough. He was completely overwhelmed by Azmuth's added intelligence, thereby making him indecisive and second-guess himself. trivia * Ultimate Albedo's appearance is very similar to Marvel villains MODOK and The Leader. ** Ultimate Albedo is also similar to Zilius Zox, a Red Lantern from Green Lantern, and Magnanimous, a villain from MEGAS XLR. * The subtitles refer to Ultimate Albedo as Ultimate Grey Matter. * The turrets on the sides of Ultimate Albedo's hovercraft are similar to the ones the R.E.D.s have. * Despite his hyper-evolved brain, Ultimate Albedo still isn't as smart as Azmuth. * Ultimate Albedo's limbs appear to have grown larger in each appearance. * Unlike most Ultimate Forms, Ultimate Albedo lacks the Ultimatrix's spikes. * In Malgax Attacks, Ultimate Albedo had red circles coming from his bottom half, something that wasn't present in any of his other appearances. Category:Ultimates Category:Albedo Category:Aliens Category:Alien Category:Ultimate